Many space and terrestrial communication systems can communicate over a radio frequency (RF) link such as Ku-band, Ka-band or other suitable type of link. The Ku-band and the Ka-band, for example, are portions of the electromagnetic spectrum in the microwave range of frequencies between 10 GHz and 18 GHz, and 17 GHz and 40 GHz, respectively. Existing Ka-band circular polarization (CP) waveguide networks are generally rather complex and quite expensive to produce and may require a large network size. For example, an existing solution generates broadband CP by using two septum polarizers, one for (receive) RX and one for transmit (TX), that feed to a double quadrature junction (QJ) network coupled to receive-reject filters and transmit-reject filters. This solution may be impossible to fabricate as a simple split block with minimal split planes due to complexity of the employed QJs, RX filters, TX filters and septum polarizers.